Devil of Konoha
by marshalanime
Summary: With a new dream of having his own harem after spending so much time with his perverted sensei Naruto finds himself pulled into the affairs of angels and devils after dying on his first date. With years of training and the Booster Gear on his side however achieving both of his dreams seems closer than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again. I recently got into reading High School DxD and now I can't stop the story ideas. So it looks like I'll be writing this for the time being. Also, I wont have Issei in the story. I'd feel bad just having him there to be a side character and I like the guy to much to do that to him. With that said I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or High School DxD)**

Late in the day just before the sun set on the city a young couple walked along the stone walkway in a deserted section of park, not much of a surprise given the time. the first of the pair was a beautiful young woman with long hip length black hair, violet eyes, a light purple jacket, and a short black dress underneath. The second was a good looking boy with spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes, whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, a black and orange jacket with a white shirt visible due to the jacket being unzipped, and a pair of orange pants.

'Man, who knew Ero-sannin could actually give good dating advice?' the blond joyfully though as he walked behind his girlfriend with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Naruto" the girl speaks up as she nears a bench and stops, her back turned to her blond companion.

"What is it Yuuma?" Naruto asks as he too stops, still smiling.

"Can you listen to my request?" Yuuma asks while holding finger up to her bottom lip.

'A request! Yes! I'll finally get my first kiss! Best first date ever!' the blond cheers in his head while he tries to play it cool on the outside. "Sure thing, ask away" Naruto tells the beautiful girl he's spent the whole afternoon with.

Spinning around on the spot Yuuma looks the blond in the eye with her big innocent violet orbs and lets her request be know "Would you mind dying right now?".

After a quick chuckle Naruto holds up his hand waving it in front of himself and says "Ha ha, sorry Yuuma but could you repeat that? I could've sworn you asked me to die just now". 'What the hell's going on?' Naruto asks himself as he moves his hand to the back of his head.

"I did" Yuuma tells him as large wings covered in bitch black feathers emerge from her back. "The past couple of days I spent with you" Yuuma starts as she lifts herself up off the ground. "I had a lot of fun" the girl finishes as a spear of light forms in her right hand.

'Seriously! What the fuck!?' Naruto questions himself to stunned at the moment to effectively doge out of the weapons way as it flies through the air after being thrown by it's creator.

After having the spear rip through his chest and destroying part of his heart Yuuma begins to float back down to the ground. "Sorry. Since you're a potential risk I had to take care off you sooner or later" Yuuma says with the most innocent look and her hands held up in front of her with her palms together.

'Damn it! How could I just let her hit me like that!?' Naruto questions himself as he keeps his eyes locked onto Yuuma with blood spilling out of the corer of his mouth and his hands pressed tightly to the hole in his chest in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

"If you want to place blame, curse the gods who put the sacred relic within your body" Yuuma said with her wings vanishing as she walked away from the dying blond.

'After everything I've been through, I'm going to die like this?' Naruto wondered to himself as he fell to the ground. 'Did I go through all of that training just to be killed on my first date? Damn it!' the blond raged, thinking of all of the promises he wouldn't be ably to keep if he died here. 'I can't even die in the arms of a pretty girl. Ha, damn pervert, you really rubbed off on me didn't you?' Naruto thinks with a weak smile finding his last wish amusing.

It was only in the back of his mind, but Naruto swore he saw a girl with long beautiful red hair standing above him before everything went black, her words ringing through his fading mind "So you're the one that called out to me. Heh, things have become interesting. Fufufu, so it's you. Fine I'll bring you back to life. From now on, you must live for my sake".

With the ringing of an alarm clock the blond finds himself once again waking up in his bed, or at least half of him was still in bed as it appears his upper body somehow found it's way onto the floor. 'I had that dream again' the blond sleepily thinks to himself as he struggles to crack open his eyes and see his room from the upside-down perspective he had at the moment.

Twenty minutes later

'It had to be a sunny day didn't it?' Naruto thinks to himself as he walks to school. 'Ever since my date with Yuuma the sun's been killing me' Naruto thinks as he glances up at the yellow orb with a slight glare before turning his attention back to where it was. 'Why can't we go to school at night? It feels so much better at night' Naruto tells himself as he reaches the school's front gate.

Looking around as he enters school ground's Naruto can't help but notice once again the large number of female student, a sign of the schools recent history of being for girl's only. Naruto's adoptive parent's wanted him to attend a school in this world for once since he wasn't going to be going on any missions during his three year training mission with Jiraiya. They said it would be good for him to have a back up plan if he ever chose to stay in this world in the future.

The reason he chose this school was for a reason he whole heartily blames the old pervert for. In the past few years he's developed a seconded dream to go with becoming Hokage, and that dream is to gain his own harem. It's just a shame that he for some reason attracts perverts.

"Hey there soulmate!" one of Naruto's two friends in this school cheers as he hooks his arm around the blonds neck while he's sitting at his desk. "Did you get that porn DVD to Jiraiya like I asked!?" the nearly shaved bald teen loudly asks his blond friend getting the rest of the class to send them disproving looks. "I bet you couldn't resist checking it out you-Gauh!" the boy managed to get out before Naruto put him in a headlock.

"Matsuda! You dumb-ass! Stop yelling for everyone to hear!" the blond tells Matsuda through gritted teeth.

"You guys, the wind is quite strong" a boy with black hair long enough for his bangs to hang around his eyes says as he adjusts his glasses with his left hand.

"Motohama" Naruto greets his other friend while letting Matsuda out of his headlock.

"Thanks to the divine morning wind, many high school girls had their underwear exposed" Motohama says with a grin causing the blond to roll his eyes at the teens usual antics.

"Oh right!" Matsuda suddenly says as he reaches into his bag. "I got my hands on something nice" Matsuda says before yanking his hand out of the bag. "Impressive right? This is the famous, legendary, out-of-print work of art, first edition of Beauty Pure Parody AV!" Matsuda gleefully cheers as he holds he DVD case for everyone to see.

This got a rather obvious reaction from the girls in class as they started talking to one another about how disgusting and perverted the three of them were. 'And once again I get lumped in with these two's pervertedness' Naruto though with a sigh as he lifted his hand up to yank Matsuda back down after he put his foot up on the desk and started telling the girls that he'd violate them in his head. "Sit down, you're making it worse" Naruto lazily said as Matsuda landed on his ass next to him.

After everyone calmed down

"So you guys really don't remember a girl named Yuuma?" Naruto asks once more still finding it hard to believe. He remembers vary clearly that he introduced the two of them to her. It's unlikely that one of them let alone both would forget a cute girl like that.

"We've told you a hundred times already" Matsuda starts with a sigh, tiered of his friends question by now. "We've never met this girl, it was all in your head" the teen tells Naruto.

"Yes, it would be impossible to forget the kind of girl you described. You can't even prove her with a phone number since it was 'erased'" Motohama adds clearly not believe the blond by the way he said erased.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel like something I could just imagine" Naruto comments as his attention is drawn to the girls rushing over to the windows. "What's everyone looking at?" the blond asks with a raised eyebrow as he gets out of his chair and heads over to a window himself, followed closely by Matsuda and Motohama.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai! What a first-class beauty" Motohama says as the three of them see the reason for the girls reaction. Walking along was Rias Gremory, a third year student with a buxom figure, beautiful blue eyes, and long thigh length crimson hair that perfectly framed her beautiful face with a single long strand sticking out on top of her head.

While his two friends were gawking at one of the school's beauties Naruto couldn't help but feel an odd sensation in his left hand when the red haired girl seemingly looked directly at him.

Later at night after spending the day at his friends house Naruto was making his way back to his home. 'It really does feel great to walk around at night lately' Naruto thought as he looked up at the full-moon. This was interrupted however when his attention was drawn to the presence he felt walking towards him.

"How unfortunate," a man with shoulder length white hair starts to say as he walks out of the shadows "actually bumbling into someone yourself in a place like this". "tell me, who is your master?" the man asks, a mass of killing intent radiating from him.

'What's with this guy?' Naruto wondered to himself as he stood half turned to the man. Taking a moment to look around Naruto grimaced at the though of waking anyone up if the killing intent from this guy wasn't just a bluff. 'I really want to just knock this guy out and be done with it. Why am I even keeping my shinobi training a secret anyway' the blond thought with an annoyed expression before jumping up onto a nearby room and making his way to the nearest secluded area.

Stopping in the park with on last look around to make sure no one was there Naruto felt confident that no one would accidental walk in on a fight.

"You thought I'd let you run away?" the man asks as he flew down a short way away from Naruto. The black wings coming from the man's back drawing Naruto's attention immediately.

'What's with all of these guy's coming after me all of the sudden? First it was Yuuma and now this trench coat wearing bastard' Naruto thought to himself as he sent the man a hard glare, more confident now than ever that Yuuma wasn't an illusion.

"Tell me your masters name. Unless, could it be that you're a stray?" the man asks as he keeps his eyes locked onto Naruto. "I can't detect any trace of your master, so you must be a stray. In that case" the man says as his grin turns devious and his eyes morph from a normal appearance to slitted pupils. "Killing you wont be a problem" the man says as a spear of light begins to form in his gloved hand.

'This again!' Naruto shouts in his head as he doges to the side getting nicked by the man's weapon as it passes by. "Guah!" Naruto lets out a pained cry as the wound in his side burns with intense pain. "Wh-what the hell?" Naruto questions as he holds onto his side tightly as he winces in pain.

"First time being hit with light?" the man asks as he walks towards the blond. "To you light is a deadly poison. I do apologize for giving you such pain" the man says, lying through his teeth if his cheerful expression is anything to go by. "Sadly it looks like I almost missed entirely" the man says as Naruto glares at him and he begins forming a new spear. "I'll be accurate this time. I'll kill you for sure!" the man says as a twistedly gleeful expression forms on his face and he raises his spear to impale Naruto as the blond readies himself to doge and ready his own attack.

Naruto did not get the chance to launch his own attack however as the arm wielding the spear was engulfed in an explosion. When the smoke cleared the man stood there with his sleeve, glove, and spear destroyed and between him and Naruto now stood a familiar red haired girl. "Could you not touch this kid?" Rias asked as she stood there in Naruto's defense.

"That red hair, I'm quite familiar with it" the man comments as he leans down to pick up the hat that fell of his head in all the commotion. "Are you part of the Gremory family?" the man asks with a sneer as he places his hat back on top of his head.

"I'm Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure Mr. fallen angel" Rias introduces herself with her left hand on her waist and her other brushing some of her red bangs back before letting it fall to her side.

'Rias? Why is she hear?' Naruto wonders as he stars at the young woman come to his aid.

"I won't forgive you if you try to take this kid out" Rias tells the fallen angel.

"Seriously, this one is your actual underling?" the man asks almost disbelievingly. "Please don't leave your servants unattended. Someone like me, while out taking a walk may accidentally hunt him down" the man says with his grin still in place.

"Thank you for the advice" Rias casually says before her stance and expression become more aggressive. "This city is under my jurisdiction. If you dare to interfere again, don't blame me for taking more drastic measures!" Rias tells the man as her crimson hair flares out behind her.

"The same goes for you, next head of the Gremory family" the fallen angel says as he takes off. "My name is Dounashiku. I pray that we never meet again" Dounashiku says before flying off into the night.

"Are you okay?" Rias asks Naruto as she turns to look at him.

"I'm fine. I've been through way worse than this" Naruto tells her as he scratches the back of his head nervously while holding his wound and blood stained clothes with the other.

"That so?" Rias asks a bit skeptically. "Well I'll treat your wounds all the same. Let's go back to your house" Rias tells the blond.

With the ringing of his alarm Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in his room. 'Great, now I'm dreaming about Rias' Naruto mentally complains to himself as he looks around briefly to find that he's on the floor this morning. "Why do I keep falling out of be-Why am I naked!?" Naruto was commenting when he glanced down to see his naked form.

A soft groan quickly caught the blonds attention. Turning his head Naruto was shocked to find that not only was Rias sleeping in his bed but that the girl also had no clothes on. 'Don't freak out! Don't freak out don't freak' Naruto repeated over and over in his head as he found himself unable to look away from the sleeping girl.

It was during this small panic attack that Naruto heard the voice of his adoptive mother calling out to him as she made her way to his room "Naruto, are you up!? When did you get home? You'd better have a good reason for being out so late!".

"Wait! I'll be right down! Just wait a minute!" Naruto yells out to his mother as he panics to find a way to cover both himself and Rias.

"I won't forgive you so easily this time! Ninja training be damned!" the woman calls back clearly not stopping her approach.

During this short back and forth Rias woke up and was now sitting up in bed asking "Is it morning?". "Ahhh! Rias, cover up with a blanket! Quickly!" Naruto told the girl as he grabbed a blanket to cover her only to trip over it and fall face first into Rias's bosom.

Just then Naruto's mother opened the door to find the two like that. The woman with long black hair pulled into a pony tail and bangs cut to be just short of her eyes stood there with a stunned expression as Rias Looked over at her and greeted her with a "Ah, good morning" as if there was nothing wrong with the situation.

"Hurry up and get ready" the woman softly said before slowly closing the door, her stunned expression staying on her face the entire time. As soon as the door closed both Naruto and Rias could hear her making a mad dash back down the stairs. Once downstairs they could hear her call out "O-Otou-san! Naruto, He-!"

"What's the matter, Kaa-san? Is he masturbating this early in the morning?" a male voice asked.

"Se-se-se-se-Sex" the woman's voice could be heard again.

"What's wrong Kaa-san? Calm down!" the man's voice said.

"Interracial interc... Naruto!" Naruto's mother all but yelled. The whole time neither Naruto nor Rias moved.

Gently lifting Naruto's head out of her cleavage by his chin to be close to her own face Rias said with a smile "Really, this family is so energetic in the morning".

"Uh, Rias" Naruto started as his face turned red.

"Hm? What is it?" Rias asked.

"I-I can see your breasts" Naruto told her as steam started coming out of his head.

"If you want to see them, it's fine with me" Rias tells him with a seductive look as she brushes some of her bangs away.

'This is too much to deal with in the morning!' Naruto shouted in his head, certain that he'd pass out at this rate.

After getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes to put on, Rias asked Naruto "How's your side? The place you were slashed yesterday" while they were getting dressed.

"Like I said yesterday, I've been through a lot worse. Though I don't normally heal this quickly" Naruto said as he ran his fingers along the spot he should have an injury yet not even a scare remained.

"I did help patch you up" Rias tells him as she buttons up her shirt. "Though you are surprisingly robust. Your injury healed much faster than I anticipated" Rias says as she sits down on the bed next to Naruto.

"You healed me?" Naruto stated more than asked as he looked at the girl sitting next to him. Breaking out into a wide grin Naruto couldn't help but thank the girl even if he still didn't understand half of what happened.

Turning his cheerful expression into one of slight confusion when he felt Rias's hand cup his chin, Naruto locked eyes with the beauty as she told him "My name is Rias Gremory. I'm a devil". Leaning in closer she then whispered into his ear while he sat there blushing "I'm also your master". "Please take care of me Naruto Uzumaki. Is it okay if I call you Naruto?" Rias said with a warm smile after pulling back from the blond.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' Naruto couldn't help but wonder as he started at the girl in disbelieve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter two! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or High School DxD)**

"Hahaha! I knew you had it in ya!" a man with long waist long spiky white hair pulled back into a pony tail, red lines starting at his eyes and went down to his jawline, wearing a dull green short kimono with matching pants, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side cheered as he swung his arm around Naruto's shoulder while they were at the dinning table.

"Jiraiya! Don't just encourage him like that!" Naruto's mother told them man as she placed a plate in front of their guest, seeing as she's already there. "He should've told us that he was dating someone" the woman told the old pervert that still had her son, who clearly didn't want to be in this situation, in his hold.

"Ah don't worry about it! He's a young man just trying to live life to it's fullest! Hahaha!" Jiraiya happily said to the woman as he felt full of pride for his student finally becoming a man.

With a sigh the woman turns her attention to Rias. "Sorry about this. Jiraiya's always been like this" the woman apologizes even if, as far as she knew, the girl she was talking two just took her son's virginity and it made her a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't mind" Rias says as she looks at the woman with a smile on her face. "I think it's nice to have such an energetic person around" the red haired girl adds as she turns her head slightly to look directly at Jiraiya and Naruto.

'But I'm still a virgin' Naruto mentally wept to himself as he looked at Rias with a silent plea for help since it would just freak his parents out if he told them about what actually happened and Jiraiya would be elated anyway since he and Rias slept naked in the same bed.

Kuou Private Academy

'Do they really have to act like this?' Naruto silently asks himself as he looks around at the other students. All around him and Rias their fellow students looked on with shocked expressions, some even going as far as suspecting that he'd somehow blackmailed the school's beauty into walking with him. 'I'm just walking to school with her, you don't have to look at it like the worlds ending' the blond complained with a light sigh as he continued to follow Rias.

"See you later then Naruto. I'll have someone come get you later" Rias tells the blond after the two of them walk through the school's front door and enter the large entrance hall beyond them.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Guess I'll see you later then" Naruto responds after being pulled out of his thoughts by the red haired girl. With a smile Naruto watches Rias walk off already anticipating not only some answers to what's been happening to him but also getting to spend more time with a total beauty like Rias! 'This is one of the best days of my live!' Naruto triumphantly declared in his head with a grin and a pumped fist.

"What the fuuuuuah!?" Matsuda was yelling as he attempted punch Naruto's grinning face. Only for the blond to duck under his swing and tripping over Naruto straight onto his face.

"Morning Matsuda, Motohama" Naruto casually greeted the teen rolling around on the ground clutching his face and his other friend who walked up to the blond from the direction Matsuda just came from as he stood back up. "Something bothering you?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk. So what if he didn't actually do anything with Rias? They didn't know that and he's going to milk this for everything it's worth damn it!

"Yeah something's bothering me!" Matsuda yells as he jumps back onto his feet while pointing at the blond with a pissed off expression. "How can we be called bros if you pull something like this?! Just waltzing through the front door with Rias-senpai like it's nothing!" Matsuda yells as is blond friend about ready to swing at him again.

"Calm down Matsuda. I'm sure Naruto will have a good reason" Motohama tells his fuming friend after placing a hand on his shoulder and adjusting his glasses with his own hand. Clearly he was handling this better than Matsuda even with his irritated tone of voice. "Besides, you and I both know you'll never be able to land a hit on him" the teen reminds his friend, both of them already fully aware of Naruto's training.

"I know that! But my pride wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't try!" Matsuda shouts while in a wide stance and his fist raised up in front of his chest.

"Weeeeell" Naruto starts saying while taking on the coolest laided back pose he could muster, looking at his two friends out of the corner of his eye. "I guess if it's you two I could say a few things about what happened, but man, I just don't think words alone could describe the the vision of beauty I witnessed last night" Naruto tells the two mimicking some of the bullshit lines he's heard Jiraiya use over the years. "Maybe you'll understand once you reach that level" Naruto says as he starts to walk off towards class. Motohama and Matsuda right behind him demanding details.

After school

'How is it that no matter what academy I go to there's always some pretty boy getting all the attention despite never once going on a date?' Naruto asked to himself as he watched said pretty boy Yuuto Kiba greeting the group of girls that flocked to his side the moment he walked into the room. After his quick greetings the blond teen began walking directly for Naruto's desk.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, right? Rias-senpai asked me to come fetch you" Kiba informed his fellow blond with a polite smile upon arriving at his desk.

'Huh, so Rias has Kiba running errands for her' Naruto thought to himself with a slightly raised eyebrow. 'Come to think of it, I know two Kiba's now' Naruto thought as his train of thought quickly led to an image of Kiba Inuzuka being a perfectly mannered pretty boy like this Kiba.

"Something wrong?" Kiba asks Naruto as his face becomes on of slight worry and confusion when Naruto has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Uh, no, nothings wrong" Naruto said with a grin as he got out of his seat, the mental image of his old friend Kiba still in his head. "Just lead the way" Naruto told the boy as he held out his hand in the direction of the door and with a pleasant smile from Kiba the two of them started to leave together.

"Is this the place?" Naruto sceptically asked as the two blonds stood outside of an old school building that, as far as Naruto new, had been out of use years ago. Certainly long before he became a student here anyway, though the building itself looked perfectly functional and in good condition.

"Is it not what you expected?" Kiba asks as he turns slightly to look at the blond standing next to him.

"Something like that" Naruto replies as he looks up at the building. "I always assumed this place was always empty" Naruto honestly says.

"Makes it perfect for our club" Kiba says before walking up to the front door. A few minutes later has the two of them approaching a room with an sign saying 'Occult Research Club' above it's doors. "Club president, he's here" Kiba announces as the two of them enter the candle lit room with comfortable looking furniture, bookcases, a teachers desk like a normal classroom, and strange markings that Naruto could best describe as seals like the once from his world.

'The place definitely has an occulty atmosphere' Naruto thought to himself as he took a quick glance around the room. It wasn't long though before his sights landed on the petite girl sitting on one of the couches. 'It can't be! Th-that's Koneko! I didn't know she was apart of the Occult club' Naruto thought to himself in surprise as he took in the sight of the small bodied girl with white shoulder length hair apart from the two bangs framing her cute face that she allows to grow longer than the rest as she held up a small plate with bite sized chocolate bars in her left hand while using a toothpick and her right hand to eat them. 'This day just keeps getting better!' Naruto thought with stupid grin on his face.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki" Kiba introduced his fellow blond as the two of them walked over to the girl.

"Ah, how are you?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head nervously. No way was he going to let Matsuda and Motohama's perverted reputations screw him over here!

"How are you?" Koneko wearily replied as she moved her plate of sweats so that her body was between them and Naruto.

'Uh? Does she think I'm going to take them?' Naruto wondered to himself as he smiled at Koneko and reassured her that her sweats were safe.

It was at this moment that the sound of running water caught the blonds attention. Turning to find the source of the sound Naruto froze in utter surprise when he saw a shower in the room. 'There's, a shower in here, and it's being used at the moment. Am I dreaming right now?' Naruto questioned as he slowly raised his hand up to his face and pinched himself as hard as he could. "Augh!" 'Nope! That really hurt!' Naruto shouted in his head after yelping in pain and rubbing his cheek with the same hand that inflicted the pain.

"For you club president" a buxom girl with long black tied into a pony tail reaching down to her knees with an orange ribbon leaving two strands of hair on either side free as the follow the rest of her hair and violet eyes said as she handed Rias a fresh towel. An act that the red haired girl thanked her for.

'Rias is taking a shower in the middle of the club room! This is the best club ever!' Naruto rejoiced as he tried his best to make out their silowets through the curtain with a perverted grin plastered on his face. Just as droll was threatening to leak out of his moth Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head vigorously before slamming both of his palms into his cheeks. 'Damn it Naruto! Get you're act together you're not a pervert!' the blond mentally berated himself while Koneko gave him an apathetic look as she tried to figure the blond out.

"Sorry for the wait" Rias apologized as she pulled the curtain back, now fully clothed. "I stayed over at your place yesterday, so I didn't get a chance to bathe, you know?" Rias told Naruto with a half lidded glance while holding her towel in her right hand.

"Makes perfect sense to me!" Naruto told the girl with a thumbs up and a wide smile. On the inside however, 'How could I think taking a shower in the middle of a club room could be anything but weird!?'.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki" the black haired girl said with a warm smile from her place next to Rias. "Nice to meet you. My name is Akeno Himejima" Akeno introduced herself with her hands resting in front of her. "Please remember me" Akeno requested with her warm smile.

'Forget about you!? As if I could ever forget! You and Rias are the schools princesses and I'm in a club with both of you! I'm the luckiest man alive right now!' Naruto celebrated inside of his head.

"Naruto, welcome to the Occult Club" Rias told the blond after everyone got settled down and Akeno brought out tea the blond. Naruto had one couch all to himself with Kiba and Koneko sitting on the one in front of him with the coffee table in between. "I'll get right to the point: we're all devils" Rias said as she stood in front of the coffee table off to the side of both couches.

"Really? Everyone here's a devil?" Naruto asks, a bit surprised to find this out after blowing on his tea to cool it down.

"You seem to be taking it quite well" Akeno comments as she stands up next to Rias.

"I guess" the blond says after placing his cup down and folding his arms and closes his eyes in thought. "Being a shinobi from another world makes believing things like this a little easier. It's still surprising that things like angels and devils actually exist in this world though" the blond said only to open his eyes a moment later to find everyone was staring at him oddly. "Did I say something weird?" Naruto asks a bit confused, I mean they just told him they were devils it's only right that he tells them a little bit about himself, right?

"Uh, I think we can come back to that later" Rias said to the blond. She can sate her curiosity later, for now she needs to explain some things to Naruto. "Anyway, you remember the guy from last night with the black wings, right? He is a fallen angel" Rias says watching to make sure Naruto was paying attention, "Fallen angels are the angels originally from heaven that served the gods, cast out and sent to hell due to their wicked nature. We devils want to retain control of hell, and we have been battling fallen angels ever since. We devils make pacts with humans for a price in order to obtain power, whereas the fallen angels take control of humans and use them to destroy us devils. Moreover, the gods have tasked many angels with the goal of destroying both the fallen angels and us devils, making it a three-way standoff. It's been like this for a long time now"

"Do you understand what I've said so far?" Rias asks as she stands there with her arms crossed and looking at the blond.

"I, think?" Naruto answers while scratching his head and trying to recall everything she said. "Basically you go around making deals with people and you're in a three-way war right?" Naruto asks pretty sure that's what Rias just said.

"Correct" Rias says with a smile and slight tilt of her head before taking on a slightly more serious expression. Pulling out a photo the red head hands it over to Naruto. "This girl, you must recognize her, right?" Rias asks after Naruto gets a look at the photo.

"Yuuma!" Naruto said in surprise as he stars at the photo in his hand. The familiar black hair, violet eyes, and the black wings she had at the end of their date. At the moment she, "Why doesn't anyone remember her?" Naruto asked trying not to think about that, his eyes locked onto the picture in his hand.

"After she killed you, it seems like she erased everyone else's memories and records. That's why no one remembers the girl named Yuuma Amano" Rias told him.

"Killed me?" Naruto asked as he pulled his eyes away from the picture and back to Rias "Why would she want to kill me?".

"That's because posses a sacred gear" the red haired girl told him.

"I think Yuuma said something about that. What's it do?" Naruto commented with a quick glance upward before looking back down and asking his question.

A few moments later has Naruto standing near the red haired devil with his left hand extended while listening to Rias's instructions. "Close your eyes and strike a pose that makes you feel like you could draw out a strong power from within" Rias instructs while holding her right hand up like a teacher giving a lecture. Shortly after being saying this and a blue aura of energy starts swirling around the blond briefly before stopping with a sigh from said blond.

"Sorry, but I didn't feel anything unusual" Naruto admits with slumped shoulders while looking over them at Rias, a look of disappointment on his face.

"That wasn't unusual?" Koneko asks with the same seemingly uncaring tone of voice and expression that she's had for most of the time Naruto's been there.

"Yep, just my chakra like always" Naruto says while standing up straight. Turning to look at Rias once more the blond asks "You sure I have this 'sacred gear' thing in me?".

"Positive" Rias says with a thoughtful look. "Try it again but while ignoring your chakra" the girl suggests while trying to recall if she'd ever heard of someone in the same situation as Naruto before. Those questions she has are really starting to pile up.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot" Naruto says while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and once more holding out his left. 'Just ignore my chakra and concentrate' Naruto thought to himself with closed eyes as he focused on finding a different source of power within him.

"Wha the!?" Naruto let out as his eyes shot open. On his left arm was forming a red plated gauntlet with two yellow spike like plates at the back of it where his elbow was running at the same angle as the rest and a green circular jewel like piece covering the back of his hand. "Ha ha! This thing looks awesome!" Naruto cheered as he raised his arm up to get a better look at it while clenching his hand. 'How did I never figure this out before?' Naruto absentmindedly wondered before his attention was drawn back to Rias.

"The fallen angel Yuuma thought this sacred gear posed a threat, so she killed you" Rias explained while her right hand rested on her hip and her other hung by her side.

"Yeah, about that. How could she have killed me if I'm still alive?" Naruto asked seeing how he was indeed alive.

"When you were about to take your last breath you summoned me" Rias said before turning her attention to Akeno. "Akeno, give Naruto a simplified pentagram" Rias said while lightly pointing at the blond.

"Oh, I remember this" Naruto says after being handed the piece of paper. "I thought it looked like the seals Ero-sannin tried to teach me and I wondered if it would do anything if I cool" Naruto admits with a bit of embarrassment as he rubs the back of his head again.

"Fortunately for you it did" Rias tells him with a bit more of an amused tone than before. "Like I said before, devils require a signed contract in order to utilize a human's power. They forge an agreement based on the fulfillment of a human's wish, taking power equivalent to the wish they grant. But recently, humans who can draw this kind of pentagram have become almost non-existent. That's why we were giving out 'simplified pentagrams' to people with strong desires. You happened to be on the street that day, where you received one from one of our familiars passing out forms" Rias explains why he had one.

"In your last moments, your wish was to die in the arms of a beautiful girl" Rias tells him with one eye half closed while the other was completely closed and a small smile adorning her lips. "When I was summoned I discovered that you possessed a sacred gear. So I saved your live by turning you into my devil servant" Rias tells the blond.

'Servant?' Naruto thought to himself with an annoyed look.

"Now, let's introduce ourselves" the red aired girl said glancing at her fellow devils.

"Second year Yuuto Kiba, a devil. I'm in your class" Kiba formally introduced himself with the pointer and middle fingers of his right hand lifted up next to his head and on his back devil wings.

"First year Koneko Toujou, please take care of me" Koneko apathetically introduced herself from her spot to Kiba's right with her own set of devil wings.

Further right Akeno gave her own introduction and like the others she too had devil wings "I'm third year Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the Occult Research Club, also a devil".

"And I am your master, Rias Gremory, the heir to the family title of duke. I'm in your care Naruto" Rias said with her own wings out for everyone to see and her arms folded under her bust.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned as a set of wings grew from his back as well. 'I wonder if I can fly with these' Naruto briefly wondered as he looked over his shoulder at the black wings. "Hold on" Naruto started as he turned back to face Rias "Does this mean I'm always going to be a servant?".

Moving over to her newest servant Rias placed a hand on his shoulder and said "If you do well, it's possible you will one day have your own servants" with a happy smile.

'That's great and all but what would I do with-' Naruto was thinking to himself when the image of him surrounded by cute girls popped into his head. "Just to be clear" Naruto started as he looked over at the red head. "Servants would have to do what ever I asked, right?" the blond asked with a serious face.

"If they're your servants, then yes, of course" Rias tells him a bit confused as to why he asked.

"All Right!" Naruto cheered as he jumped out of his seat. "Being a devil's going to be awesome!" the blond declared, the thought of fulfilling his harem dream filling him with vigor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again! A bit shorter than the last two chapters but I hope you all don't mind too much. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or High School DxD)**

"Well that didn't go as expected" Naruto said to himself as he sat on a park bench wondering what went wrong. 'That Mil-tan guy wasn't that bad. I just couldn't fulfill his wish. That anime wasn't to bad either' Naruto thought to himself as he leaned back with his head over the back of the bench staring up at the sky through the tree's leafs. 'Still, Rias isn't going to be happy that I didn't get a contract' the blond thought as he quickly lifted his head up and let out a sigh.

'Maybe I should just send a clone to school and spend all day training. That aught to raise my spirits. Especially after all the shitty luck I've had with fights recently' Naruto thought with an annoyed expression when he heard someone yelp. Glancing around the area Naruto quickly found the source of that yelp.

A girl with long blond hair draped over her back covering some kind of dark teal dress she wore after she had apparently tripped. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked after rushing over and holding out a hand to help her up.

"Ah, thank you very much" the blond girl thanked him as she took hold of his hand. Now that Naruto had a better look at her it was obvious that her dress was a nun's outfit complete with a cross around her neck. Her slightly disheveled hair did nothing to conceal the green eyes she used to look up at the kind gentleman offering her help.

'A nun?' Naruto silently questioned as he helped the girl onto her feet before kneeling down to pick up her white head dress with blue trimming. "Here's your head dress" Naruto said as he handed it to her and getting another thank you in the process. 'Wow, she's really cute' the blond couldn't help thinking as he looked at the girls smiling face.

"What's the matter?" the blond girl asked after seeing Naruto staring at her, a slight look of confusion on her face.

"Ah! Nothing!" Naruto quickly tells her with a small jump at being caught staring. "Why don't I help you with your luggage!?" Naruto suggested as he darted over to the open suitcase to help pick up the clothes that fell out of it.

"So are you traveling?" Naruto asked after helping her repack her stuff. 'That dress is way to short for her' the blond thought as the images of her many pantie shots remained burned into his mind.

"No, I've been appointed to the church in this city, but I got lost on the way" the blond girl told him as she reached into the small pack strapped to her side. "I'm not use to the luggage so it's a little hard" she said while handing Naruto a tissue for the bloody nose he hadn't yet noticed.

"If your lost I could always show you where the church is" Naruto said with a smile as he excepted the tissue and started wiping the blood away. 'Damn hormones! This is why everyone thinks I'm a pervert!' Naruto berated himself.

"For real!? The Lord really points the way!" the girl excitedly said with wide innocent eyes as she held up her cross in her hands like she was praying.

"W-well then let's get going!" Naruto nearly yelled as he make a quick step away from her with a slightly worried and pained expression. 'Great, I have to worry about holly items now!?' Naruto thought to himself as he tried not to act to weird in front of this girl who was already giving him an odd look.

However before the two of them could start heading to the church the sound of crying hit them. Looking over had Naruto seeing the blond girl already rushing over to the boy, maybe ten at best, who was crying and holding his scraped knee. "Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at the boy with concern. "A boy shouldn't be crying over little things like this" she said before closing her eyes and holding her hands over his injury. A light began to emanate from her hands and within seconds the boys cut was completely gone.

'She healed him' Naruto thought to himself surprised that she had that kind of power as she looked on with a stunned expression.

"Right! Your wounds are healed, so you should be fine now" the girl told the boy as she looked up at him from her kneeling position now that he was standing.

"Yoshi, where did you go!?" what was apparently the boys mother called out as she ran over to her son clearly worried about him as the boy began to tell her about how the blond girl had healed him.

"It looked like he fell, so I helped him" the girl said with a happy expression before having it turned into one of shock when the woman told her son not to talk to strange people while giving the blond girl a cold look.

"She was just trying to help!" Naruto defended the blond as he stepped between her and the mother who was already walking away with her son. He said nothing further to the woman however as the blond girl behind him said it was fine while holding onto his arm. "Did you understand what she said?" Naruto asked while regaining his composer knowing that he was only able to talk to her like this because of his new found devil powers.

"I don't understand the language, but I know those eyes" 'even in this city, there's no escape' the girl told him with the last part being in her head. With her eyes closed in thought she didn't expect for the boy to call out to her.

"He said thank you" Naruto clarified seeing as she didn't understand what was said and watched as the girl happily waved goodbye to the kind boy she had just helped. 'She's had those eyes directed at her as well' Naruto thought while keeping his happy expression despite the memories of receiving those looks on a daily bases most of his life.

"Sorry, I get meddlesome sometimes" the girl says with a cute/apologetic look as she raps lightly on her forehead with her knuckles.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?" Naruto asks as he looks around to see if anyone else was around.

"A secret?" the girl asked as she turned to look at her fellow blond with a confused face.

"Yeah, I don't tell a lot of people about this so I'm trusting you not to tell anyone" Naruto tells her with a wide grin after making sure no one was around. Looking back at the blond girl in front of him Naruto brought his hands up in front of himself in a cross shape with his pointer and middle fingers. With a puff of smoke besides the blond an exact copy of him appeared next to him. With a quick salute the clone turned and jumped away headed for the school.

"See, I've trained my whole life to be a supper awesome ninja" Naruto leaned down slightly and told the girl who was still looking in the direction the clone dashed off in with a stunned look.

"Ah! You can do that because of training!?" the girl asked as she turned back to the real blond. "That's incredible" she excitedly told him not expecting she'd run into someone with this kind of power.

"Hehe, it is isn't it?" Naruto said with a wide grin as he let his ego get inflated a bit. "I don't think it's anything compared to what you did though" Naruto admits after a moment as he gave her a warm smile. "Being able to heal like that really is amazing" Naruto said and getting the girl to blush lightly at the compliment.

"T-thank you" she said while glancing to the side. "It's an amazing power granted to me by god" the blond told him as she looked back at him with her pure and innocent green eyes.

With a quick grin Naruto turned and started walking off. "Come on, the church is this way" Naruto told the girl as he looked over his shoulder at her.

Outside church grounds

'This place is really creeping me out' Naruto thought to himself as he felt a chill run down his spine. Meanwhile the blond girl he'd escorted here was elated to finally make it to the church. 'It doesn't look weird' Naruto thought as he looked for anything to explain this feeling. 'Is it because I'm a devil now? Rias did say to avoid churches and shrines' Naruto pondered before shrugging his shoulders and turning to leave. "I'll be going then" Naruto told the girl only to be stopped in his tracks when she latched onto his arm.

"Eh!? Please wait!" the girl pleaded as she tugged lightly on Naruto's arm. "You've taken me all the way here, you should let me repay you in kind!" the blond girl insisted.

"Sorry, but I already made plans to train today" Naruto half lied to her. It's not like he didn't think about it, but he didn't really decide on it either. Looking at the cross planted firmly on top of the church however reassured him that a half lie wasn't that bad of a thing at the moment. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, no need to use my last name though. Your name is?" the blond introduced while pointing at himself.

"I'm Asia Argento! You can call me Asia" Asia happily cheered with the faintest of a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Then I'll see you later Asia" Naruto said with a smile as he started walking off with a wave.

"Yes! I hope to see you again soon Naruto!" Asia called after him with an ecstatic expression and while vigorously waving goodbye.

Later in the day in a secluded spot outside of the city

"Guess I should start heading to the club room?" Naruto said to himself as he looked up at the sky to gauge what time it was, a green light fading from his left arm where his sacred gear was. Scattered around him were creators of varying sizes, smashed trees, and shattered boulders. Looking around himself with a smile the blond couldn't help but chuckle to himself. 'This sacred gear thing is so awesome. There's no way I'm going to get my ass kicked by some random angel now!' Naruto thought with a fist pump.

"I have to admit that that gauntlet of yours is pretty strong" the familiar voice of Naruto's perverted teacher said nearly causing the blond to fall flat on his face in shock.

"Wh-what the hell Ero-sannin!?" Naruto yelled spinning around to spot the old pervert standing on the branch on one of the trees he'd been using for practice. "How long have you been there!?" the blond yelled while pointing a finger at the man looking down at him with a smirk.

"Since you started training" the man honestly tells him knowing full well that sensing others wasn't one of Naruto's best skills. he boy was average at best when it came to this in his opinion and with his skills and how long he's know the boy tailing him without him being suspicious at all was a walk in the park.

"Let me guess" Naruto started as his expression and pose turned to one of slight annoyance rather than pissed. "You want me to explain how I got this?" The blond asks while almost lazily holding up his left hand to show off hi sacred gear.

"Nah" Jiraiya said with a small wave of his hand as he leaned against the tree. "I've been tailing you since you had that cute red head at the house so there isn't anything you could tell me that I don't already know" Jiraiya informed Naruto of what he's been up to.

"You've been following me!?" Naruto yelled back to being pissed at the man.

"You kidding?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk as he looked at the blond and dropped out of the tree. "You've only ever been on one date before and ten you show up with a hot chick I've never heard of before?" Jiraiya asked as he walked up to the blond and roughly patted the boys shoulder. "I had to make sure nothing weird had happened to ya!" Jiraiya cheerfully told Naruto before letting out a few hearty laughs.

"Why do I get the feeling you were just hoping to use me for your research?" Naruto asks the man with a look that piratically screamed 'bullshit!'.

"Hmph! Is that really how you see me?" Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms and turned away from the blond in order exaggerate the little jab at his honesty. "So what's that think do exactly?" the old man asks while turning back to the blond after making a show of being mockingly hurt.

"No idea" Naruto honestly says and he brings his right hand up to his chin. "I just feel stronger when I have it activated" Naruto admits with a shrug.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised" Jiraiya said as he briefly glanced at Naruto's left arm before turning around. "Come on" the old man said as he started walking back towards town.

"Where are you dragging me this time?" Naruto asked as he started to follow the man, wondering if he was going to try and get the blond to peek on girls in a changing room or at a hotspring again. No matter how perverted he is or ever will be he's seen Jiraiya get his ass beat too many times to ever start peeking on girls like that. Just the thought of being beaten and humiliated sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Why so suspicious all of the sudden? I just want to see this club of yours without having to hide" the man told the blond as he looked over his shoulder with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I don't know what took me so long. I'll try to have the next chapter ready a lot sooner. Hope you like the chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or High School DxD)**

'You, are most certainly an interesting person, Naruto' Rias thought to herself as she looked down at the blond illuminated by the morning light she held in her arms. Looking at his sleeping face her mind drifted off to yesterday's events.

"So all we have to do is eliminate this rouge devil" Jiraiya asked as the group stood in front of an old and decaying western style building.

"Apprehending the rouge devil is also an option, but yes" Rias told the man as she stared at the building.

"The stench of blood" Koneko commented as she held her hand over her nose.

'Sensitive nose huh?' Jiraiya noted as he looked over at the girl. Even being so familiar with that particular smell as he had become in his many years of fighting the old pervert couldn't catch a hint of blood from their spot out side.

"Naruto, this should be a good chance for you to watch us devil's in battle" Rias told the blond after they walked up to the front doors and opened them.

"Watch?!" Naruto questioned as he looked at the girl like she was crazy. "I've gotten my ass handed to me twice in the past couple of days. There's no way in hell I'm just going to stand back and watch while you guys take care of this" Naruto told her. He was just starting to get out of his funk with the training he did earlier, sitting on the sidelines while everyone else fought just didn't feel right to the blond.

"Well, if you're so confident then I might just have to let you have the first go then" Rias told the blond as she looked over her shoulder at her. "If I manage to explain what traits underlings have before we find our target" the red haired girl added, ending the blonds small celebration.

"Say what?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl questioningly.

With a small smirk the girl began her explanation "I've already explained the relationship between devils, angels, and fallen angels. In the prolonged war, no matter which side, they were all exhausted. On the devil side, we lost a lot of pure blood and we couldn't rally the armed forces. So we started a process to train a few elites called evil pieces". "Naruto, do you know what chess is?" Rias asked the blond.

"It's like shogi right?" the blond asked wondering what a board game had to do with this.

"The pieces in chess are king, queen, knight, rook, bishop, and pawn. Each piece has it's own traits. For the same reason, each underling devil undergoes training in a different ability. Although they do not have many skills, they are very powerful in the ones they do know. It's really popular, to the point that even now, as an evil piece, they are being used in a strength competition called rating game between noble devils" the red haired devil tells the blond. After Naruto asked what a rating game was the girl continued "Simply speaking, it's putting an underling devil on the game board and do actual battle like a large scale, live chess game. But it's to the point where this could influence a devil's position and their nobility ranks".

"Hehehe, sounds fun to me. Training out in the woods for the past couple years has gotten pretty boring" Naruto admitted with a grin as he held his hands behind his head.

"I'm still not a mature devil yet, so I still can't officially show up in the arena" Rias told him as she stood in front of an old wooden door looking over her shoulder at Naruto with a smirk at his small pout.

"We haven't appeared in that kind of arena either" Kiba told him as both him and Koneko walked up to him and Rias.

"To be a participant, you need to meet certain requirements. Anyway you wont be able to participate in the game for quite a while" the red haired devil told him as she opened the door.

"You're talking about all this evil pieces and rating games but I still don't know what piece I'm suppose to be" Naruto told her as he let all the information he just got sink in.

"Naruto, you are" Rias started when her eyes hardened and turned from the blond next to her to the room she just opened up.

"What a delicious sent" a feminine voice came from the shadow enveloped room.

"It's coming" Rias said as she stood confidently at the front of the room.

"This room reeks of death" Jiraiya voiced the thought running through everyone else's head after entering after them.

"Rouge devil Vizor, we're here to destroy you!" Rias called out before the torso of a woman was sent flying at the group and slammed into the wall next to them.

'This' Naruto thought as he stared at the corpse with clenched fists. 'This sick bastard!' Naruto thought as he turned back to see the rouge devil slowly slide out of the darkness.

"What a nice sent. Just like your hair, your flesh must be fresh and red, right? I rally want to eat it" the woman said as her body became visible, showing of her naked human like upper torso and lower body of a massive four legged beast with a bloody javelin in each hand.

"What an appearance that lacks etiquette, It fits you well" Rias verbally jabbed at the monstrosity before them with her arms folded under her large bust.

"What a pretentious little girl. Should I stain you with fresh blood, just like your crimson hair" the woman shot back at the girl.

"So is it true that the smaller the dog the, the louder the bark?" Rias calmly asked.

"You bit-Ghau!" Vizor was shouting as she drew her arm back to run the devil through with her javelin when Naruto's fist found its way firmly planted into her face.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Rias called out in surprise, much like Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno, and was about to step in when Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just stand back and watch" the old man told her as he kept his eyes on the blond.

"But, Jiraiya, surely you're jesting" Kiba asked the white haired pervert.

"He'll be fine. Besides, this should be perfect for relieving some of the stress that's been building up in him recently" Jiraiya told the boy.

"You bastard! You broke my nose!" Vizor raged with blood pouring down her face as she thrust her pawed foot down at the blond.

"Shadow clone justu!" Naruto called out as he brought his hands together and both him and the nearing paw becoming enveloped in smoke.

"Hiding wont help you!" the beast roared as the sound of the floor shattering beneath her paw rang throughout the room.

"Who says I'm hiding?" Naruto calls out as half a dozen blond duplicates burst from the fading cloud to begin their assault on the woman.

After going back and forth with the clones and receiving broken bones, bruises, and slashes from their assault Vizor's attention was drawn upward by yet another blond. "Let's see how you handle this!" Naruto told her as he shot straight for her with a violently spinning and churning shear of chakra in his right hand. "Rasengan!" the blond called out the name of his sacred gear charged jutsu as it tor through her body like paper and tearing apart the floor after leaving nothing left of her upper body.

'He seemed so disappointed when I told him he was a pawn' Rias thought her herself as she watched Naruto starting to wake up. "Finally awake?" Rias said with a smile as the blonds blue eyes widened in surprise and he fell out of the bed with a bloody nose.

"R-Rias? Why are you in my bed, again!?" Naruto asked the girl as he sat on the floor with his nose covering his nose and his eyes roaming her naked form.

"Jiraiya insisted that I stay the knight after we finished talking last night. I figured that you wouldn't mind if slipped into bed with you" Rias said as she sat.

'Jiraiya you old pervert I owe you one' the blond thought to himself with a stupid grin.

That night

"This is the place, huh?" Naruto said to himself as he dropped down in front of someone's house while looking at a piece of paper with directions on it. "Hello, anyone here? I came to fulfill the contract" Naruto called out as he entered through the open door. 'This doesn't feel right' the blond thought to himself as the houses atmosphere became to permeate his senses. After entering the living room Naruto was horrified to find a man nailed upside-down on the wall with a pool of blood on the floor below him. 'The hell' Naruto thought as he took a step back and raised his hands in a defensive stance.

"Welcome! What do we have here, devil!" the voice drew Naruto's attention to a young man in a clerics attire with near shoulder length white hair and red eyes. "I'm a priest, a young priest" the man began in an almost sing-song voice as he twirled about, much to Naruto's utter confusion as he found himself unable to take his eyes off the strange man. "Cutting down all the devilish fiends while the nihilistic me is laughing~ Chopping off your devilish head, then go ahead and eat~ I'm father Freed Sellzen" the man finished his twirling as he stopped in front of Naruto with a wide grin just inches from the blond's face.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a step back from the man.

"Of course! I'm the last ranking member who belongs to an organization that hunts down devils. Ah, just because I told you my name doesn't mean you have to tell me yours. It's really fine because you'll be dead soon. well, I'll give you a sendoff. In the beginning it may hurt a little, but soon it'll fell so good you will cry. Let's open the gate to a new world ze!" the priest rambled with a smile and a hand over his heart.

"Cut the bullshit already and tell me why you did this!" Naruto all but yelled as he started getting pissed off at the guy and gestured to the corpse hanging on the wall.

"Yes yes! Because this one is a repeat offender" the man happily answered.

"Repeat offender?" Naruto repeated with gritted teeth.

"Ahh? You're a devil and yet you don't understand? All idiots will die, you know? All humans who sing contracts with the devil are trash! There is no reason for them to live on" father Freed told him with is happy expression still in place.

"And you have no problem with killing someone for that!?" Naruto asked the man as he grabbed hold of his shirt. "You don't even feel any remorse do you? You sick bastard!" Naruto all but yelled at the man now thoroughly pissed at how nonchalantly this guy is talking about killing an innocent man.

"Haahahahaha! That's funny! That's really funny! Even a devil has to give me a lecture?" Sellzen began cracking up as tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes as a result of his laughter. After calming down Sellzen looked the blond straight in the eyes as he began "Listen well you shitty devil. You feed on desire, right? The humans who provide you substance can't be called human anymore. Therefore, I kill them before they're tainted even further" Sellzen said as he kicked the man's corpse, only furthering Naruto's rage as his grip on the priest clothes tightened. "Kindness, this is kindness, ame-Nnnnnnngh!" Sellzen was saying when Naruto punched him across the room.

"You sick bastard! Scum like you don't have the right to go around preaching from a pedestal!" Naruto yelled at the man as he activated his sacred gear.

"Ha! A shitty devil calling me scum?" Sellzen said with an excited expression as he got up and wiped the blood coming from his split lip. "I'm going to enjoy filling you with holes and cutting you to pieces" the priest tells him with a grin as he pulls out a pistol with a cross symbol on the barrel and a sword hilt that generates a blade of light. "Here I come!" Sellzen cheered as he jumped at the blond with his weapons in hand.

'Fast' Naruto thought as he dodged the blade and rolled to the other side of the room. 'Not fast enough' the blond thought with a wide grin before the pain hit him and his eyes darted to the bullet hole in his leg.

"How's that, the power of devil exterminating bullets?" Sellzen asked as he held the smoking barrel of his gun in front of his face.

"The bullets, there made of" Naruto was saying with a wince as he held his leg.

"Correct! These are bullets of light! Does it hurt? Hey, it hurts doesn't it!?" the priest joyfully asked the blond. "Die! Die you shitty devil! Turn to dust and go up in the air! Just for my pleasure ha ha ha!" the priest yelled out as he rushed the blond with his sword raised.

'Dan bastard, no way I'm going to lose to this guy' Naruto thought as he was about to use his good leg to jump out of the way when someone jumped between him and father Freed to both of their surprise.

"Hey, that was dangerous! You were almost split into two! Have you finished preparing the trap Asia" Sellzen, now pissed at being interrupted, asked the young nun who's outfit had been slashed by his sword revealing her bra.

"Please stop! Why do you have to do this to Naruto?" Asia questioned the man with pleading eyes.

"Eh? You know this guy?" Sellzen asked with squinted eyes. "That's funny! Is this a forbidden romance between a devil and nun?" the priest asked with a shit eating grin.

"Naruto is a devil?" the blond girl asked with a stunned expression.

"That's right, you know? This guy is the shit of shitty devils. What, did you not know before? Ah forget it, soon this guy will turn into a similar work of art!" father Freed told her, directing her attention to the corpse on the wall.

With a horrified expression and tears starting to form, "N-No! Ahhhh!" Asia let out as her hand shot up to her mouth.

"Is this Asia's first time seeing a corpse? Then take a good look! Any human waste who is mesmerized by a devil will be sent to hell this way" Sellzen told her.

'I'll break, every bone in this bastard's body' Naruto thought as he got back up on his feet.

"That's the way it is. if we don't kill this devil, we wont be able to complete our job. Asia, hurry up and get back into position and deploy your trap, okay?" Sellzen said as he got in Asia's face, only for her to defiantly stand between him and Naruto.

"Er, Asia, do you know what you're doing right now?" Sellzen asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his gun.

"I understand! Father Freed, please let this person go!" Asia pleaded with the man. "I don't like this, just because the person led astray by the devil, and using that reason to kill people as well as devils" Asia said with her bags covering her eyes and tears beginning to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. "This is wrong!" the young nun yelled as her eyes became fully visible again.

"Ahh!? What the hell are you talking about, you shitty nun!? All devils are shit, didn't you learn that in church!? Are you brain damaged!?" Sellzen yelled at her as he grabbed hold of what clothes she had remaining on her.

"There are some good people within the devils!" Asia told the man.

"None at all, idiot!" Sellzen shouted into her face.

"I-I thought that before, but Naruto's is not like that! Even if I know he's a devil, Naruto is still Naruto! Killing people is unforgivable! This, this! The Lord doesn't allow this!" Asia was arguing when Sellzen went to smack her across the head with his gun, only to have his hand stopped when Naruto grabbed hold of it just before he struck the girl.

"Don't you dare, lay a hand on her" Naruto said to the priest that was stunned along with Asia at the blond devil. Father Freed was about to yell something else when Naruto yanked the gun out of his hand and with his other hand slammed into the priests cheeks, sending him into the wall on the other end of the room.

"Naruto?" Asia softly spoke as she looked up at the blond standing directly behind her.

Tossing the gun aside Naruto picked the young girl, to her shook and embarrassment, up bridle style and told her with a smile "Come on, we're getting you out of here". With that out of the way Naruto turned around and made his way to the front door, ignoring the priest as he pulled himself off the floor again.

"Wait, Naruto, what about your leg?" Asia asked, concerned about the wound in the blonds thigh as they got out side and Naruto hopped up onto the nearest room.

"Don't worry about it. I've been through way worse than this" Naruto told her with a smile as he did his best to ignore the mind numbing pain running through his body.

"Worse!? What happened that was worse!?" Asia asked making Naruto regret his choice of words as the girl seems even more worried now.

"What kind of stupid devil thinks they can just run off with a nun like this?" a fallen angel in a gothic lolita outfit with a large matching black bow on top of her head between her blond twintails Called out as she rushed the blond with a spear of light fully ready to impale him.

"Sorry" Naruto told her as he avoided her weapon and kneed her in the side. "I don't have time to spend with even a cute girl like you" Naruto told the blond fallen angle as she was sent spinning into the empty street below.

'Damn it! I went and called her cute. I never do that to someone that's trying to kill me!' Naruto mentally berated himself as he stopped on the next roof to take a quick breather and mentally yell at himself for using his wounded leg to kick someone.

"Naruto, are you really okay? You should let me heal you" Asia told him after the blond started shaking.

"I'm fine! Just let me get you some where safe before any more fallen angles come after us!" the blond blurted out before continuing on, leaving the fallen angle holding her side and mumbling to herself in the street below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with a new chapter! I'm not sure if I ended the chapter in the best possible way, but it's there to set up for later so I hope it's okay for all of you.**

 **With that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Highschool DxD)**

'Uugh, why am I on the floor?' Naruto thought to himself as he groggily left the world of dreams, his sleep rattled mind trying to work out what he did last night.

"Rias wasn't to happy when she found out what you did last night" Jiraiya's voice rang out from the doorway, causing the blond to quickly sit up in his futon, nearly jumping to his feet all together.

"Wha?" Naruto asked as his mind finally pieced together what had happened. 'Asia!' turning his head to his bed Naruto felt his racing heart calm down as he took in the sight of the peacefully sleeping nun.

"Come, we'll let her sleep a little longer" Jiraiya said after seeing the blond boy's face soften as he watched the girl he brought home with him last night. Getting a small nod from Naruto to let him know he had heard the man Jiraiya stepped out of the room to wait for his blond apprentice.

"So that's what happened, huh?" Jiraiya said after Naruto had finished telling the old pervert what had lead to the blond nun sleeping in his bed. "That red head of yours was frantic when she showed up here looking for you" Jiraiya said with a sigh as he leaned back in the dinning room chair, his cup of tea sitting on the table in front of him. "Ah, don't worry, she didn't stay like that for long" Jiraiya told the boy when he saw the guilty look on his face. Seeing Naruto switch from guilty to hopeful the man continued, "She quickly became livid when we checked your room and saw your holy friend in bed" Jiraiya told Naruto with a grin as the blond took on a fearful expression.

"How long do I have?" Naruto half jokingly asked as he started wondering what he should put in his will.

"He, don't worry about it too much. I convinced her that I'd keep an eye on you and get your explanation when you woke up" the pervert told Naruto as he leaned over the table slightly to pat the blonds shoulder. "Take the day off from school, I'll tell Rias what happened. I'm sure your friend could use some company today" Jiraiya told Naruto as he got up from the table.

Opening the door with his shoulder as he held a cup of tea in each hand Naruto quickly took notice of the blond girl sitting up in bed. Asia had woken up shortly before Naruto came up and had been surprised to find herself completely alone in the room. She'd been looking around absently when her blond savior came in and unintentionally gave her quite the shock.

"Oh, you're awake already?" Naruto said with a warm smile as he made his way over to the bed. "I brought you some tea, if you want it, that is" Naruto told her as he held out on of the cups for her. Having a girl in his room like this was nerve-racking despite his best attempts to act calm. 'At least she has clothes on. It'd be to weird to see such an innocent girl like Asia naked' Naruto thought to himself as he examined her outfit. 'What happened? I could've sworn the crazy priest tore her clothes up last night' Naruto thought in confusion, unaware that Rias had used her magic to repair them while she was there last night.

"Oh, thank you very much, Naruto" Asia thanked him as she took the cup with both hands, relieved that the blond had come back into the room. Looking at her reflection in the tea's surface, Asia's eyes soon drifted to Naruto's leg.

"You still worried?" Naruto asked, surprising the girl slightly as she looked of to the side. "Your power's pretty amazing. You can heal anything like it had never happened, even a devil like me" Naruto happily told her, trying to cast aside her worry, but grew worried himself when he noticed a few tears fall onto the blanket covering her lower half. "Ah!? D-Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked as he knelt down beside the girl, unsure how he should comfort her right now.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong" Asia told him as he began to wipe the tears away with her arm as her other hand held onto her cup. "It's just sometimes I would think back" Asia said before starting to tell Naruto about her past. "After I was born, my parents abandoned me. It was the orphanage at the church that raised me. When I received this power, I had just turned eight. After the church found out about my power, the church treated me as a saint and I was worshiped. I used this power to help a lot of sick people, and many were indeed cured because of this. The rumors started to spread everywhere, so people kept coming to the church seeking aid. The church guarded me heavily and treated me well. I'm very grateful to the almighty to the almighty God who blessed me with this power that could help others. My heart is filled with appreciation. But since I'm being called a 'saint', normal people look at me differently, and I started feeling lonely" Asia told him.

'Asia' Naruto thought as his mind brought to the front memories of his own childhood in the village while Asia continued.

"But one day, I met a mortally wounded devil who was being hunted by an exorcist. I used my power to save that devil. The devil that I saved, killed the exorcist and fled. I committed a serious sin for helping a devil. The people who had called me a saint and worshiped me now in turn called me a demonic girl. Then I was expelled from the church. Then a fallen angel took me in" Asia said as she firmly held the cross on her necklace. "All this" Asia began as the tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes again. "It's weird for someone you've only met twice to be saying all of this, but, Naruto" the girl said as she brought her hand up to try and stop her tears before they could fall. "I always had a dream. To be able to go out with my friends together, shopping normally, chatting normally. To be with friends, to be able to-" Asia was saying having failed to stop her tears as they fell down her cheeks once more.

"I could be your friend" Naruto surprised the nun as he gave her a warm smile.

"My friend?" Asia asked with wide eyes as she turned look to look at Naruto directly, the flow of tears having slowed to a halt.

"Yeah, I'd love to be your friend! You're amazing, kind, pretty! And the best part, I have off so we can spend the whole day together if you want! We'll make it a day you'll always remember" Naruto told her with a wide smile as Asia's eyes began to shimmer as her tears welled up again.

"Naruto!" Asia cried out as tears of joy began to fall as she threw herself into her new friends chest.

"H-Hey! The tea! The tea is spilling everywhere!" Naruto tried to tell her as her, now, empty cup rolled off the bed.

'I'm glad me made it out of the house without mom or dad seeing us. That's not something I wanted to explain' Naruto happily thought as he walked down the street with Asia happily skipping a step in front of him. 'She's so ecstatic. I wonder if this is what I looked like the first time I went out with friends' Naruto mentally said as he lightly chuckled to himself at the thought. "So, what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked his blond friend who spun around at hearing the question.

"I can't decide!" Asia cheered as she was practically bouncing on the spot. "There's so much I want to do that picking which to do first is imposable!" the blond nun excitedly told him before the sound of her rumbling stomach reached both of them. "Ah! T-Th-That was-" Asia started as her face flushed with embarrassment.

'Figures, we did skip breakfast after all' Naruto thought with a smile. "Guess we have an answer. Come on, I know a place near by where we can get something to eat" Naruto told her as he took Asia's hand and began to led the way, her face still red from embarrassment.

With their order in front of them Asia sat in a both of the fast food joint Naruto had led them too as she stared apprehensive at her tray of food. "Excuse me" the girl spoke up, getting her blond friends attention. "Are there any forks and knifes around?" Asia asked as she pointed at her food.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in brief confusion before a smile started to form. "You don't need a fork or knife for this. You eat it with your hands" Naruto told her as he unwrapped his burger and held it up to show her, thoroughly surprising the nun.

"Really! That's how you do it!?" Asia asked in shock. "Then I better wash my hands" Asia said, excepting this new information as she brought out her satchel as she began to rummage through it. The bottle of holy water she brought out of it though ended up sending a shiver of fear down Naruto's spine.

"H-Hey! This place has wet wipes! Please put that dangerous thing away!" Naruto quickly told the girl as he handed her a wet wipe. Quickly apologizing, Asia took the offered wet wipe and put her holy water safely bag into her bag.

After surprising Naruto with how sparklingly clean she could get her hands with the wet wipe, Asia went on as she clasped her hands in front of her heart and closed her eyes "Then, now I should pray before the meal. Lord-". "Done, time to eat. Er? Naruto!?" Asia finished her pray only to find her blond friend nearly collapsed on the other side of the table.

"I-I'm fine. Feel free to enjoy the food" Naruto told her with a weak smile as he shakily brought a hand up. 'That felt worse than getting a beating from Baa-chan' Naruto mentally said to himself as he was just barely conscious.

After making sure her friend was fine. "Hamburgers are really quite tasty, you know!" Asia said with a blissful expression after taking a bite.

'So she really hasn't had a hamburger before. The church must have kept her from eating junk food' Naruto thought as he began compiling a list of food he would have to introduce her too.

"Naruto, what's that place?" Asia broke the blond from his thought as she pointed out the window their both was next too to a building across the street with 'Game Station' written on a large sign above the entrance way.

"Hmm? Oh, that? It's a game center" Naruto told her and watched as she stared at the place with curiosity. "Right, lets head over there after we finish up, okay" Naruto told the girl with a grin and received a happy and excited look from the blond nun sitting across from him.

"Uwah! Naruto! This is Ratchu-Kun! There are a lot of them!" Asia happily exclaimed as she had her hands pressed up against the glass of the claw machine she was looking in with innocent wonder in her eyes. Inside the machine were countless, identical, yellow mouse like stuffed animals with black thunderbolt patterns over the body.

"Do you want one?" Naruto asked as he stood next to the girl.

"Hau! N-No" Asia replied, surprised by his sudden offer.

"Really? Don't you like Ratchu-Kun?" the blond asked as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes!" Asia immediately replied before blushing heavily in embarrassment as she looked down and started pushing her fingers together. "No, er" the blond nun was saying while avoiding eye contact with her blond friend.

"Well, don't you worry Asia! I'll have a Ratchu-Kun for you in no time!" Naruto boasted as he pulled out his wallet.

Many attempts later

"Thank you very much! I'll care for it forever!" Asia ecstatically told Naruto as she held the stuffed animal tightly to her chest while energetically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

'It feels like Ero-Sannin got a hold of my money again' Naruto thought as he gloomily held his significantly emptier wallet. 'Well, she seems happy regardless' Naruto thought as he looked at the girl with a smile. "Okay! Let's try that out next" Naruto said as he pointed over to a photo both.

"What does that thing do?" Asia asked as she looked over at it.

"It's a photo both, anyone from groups of friends to couples use them to get their photos taken. Kinda like a keepsake to help remember the good time they had. Well, I guess that's exactly what it is" Naruto tells the girl as he looks over at the both halfway through explaining.

"I-I would like to try that!" Asia excitedly told him, convinced it was a good idea the moment he told her it was something friends did together.

"Wah! This outfit is really cute!" a girl wearing a cosplay outfit said to Asia after coming over to her, getting a confused look from the girl and a surprised one from Naruto.

'You can take pictures of cosplay here? I never new that' Naruto mentally said as he looked around and spotted a place for people to rent out cosplay outfits.

"I want to wear this next!" the cosplay girl said as her friend walked up behind her. "You have been wearing this outfit this whole time, shouldn't it be someone else's turn?" the girl asked Asia with a smile before her and her friend dragged her off to the changing room.

'I feel like I should have helped prevent this' Naruto thought to himself as he over heard the girls stripping Asia down on the other side of the curtain. 'Letting them drag her off was the best decision I've ever made!' Naruto mentally cheered after Asia came out of the changing room. The holy girl who had moments before been in an outfit befitting her devotion to god was now standing before him in a magical girl outfit with her blond hair pulled into two long ponytails, cat ears sitting atop her head, small angel wings on the back of her top that was based off of a sailor suit styled school uniform that flared out just above where her belly button would be with an under-shirt that went down to what could be confused for panties if it was worn separately, thigh high socks, and a pair of dress shoes.

"Hau, my outfit was removed by them" Asia said after a moment of standing there with tears in the corner of her eyes from the sheer embarrassment of what happened.

"Such an outfit, you'd be able to defeat any devil with one blow from an outfit like that" Naruto said as he stared at the lethally cute girl before him and getting a surprised reaction from said girl. "You want me to help you get your outfit back?" Naruto asked the girl after she had started pouting and got a nod in response. "Right after we get a few picture! Okay!?" Naruto told her with a wide smile as he gently pushed her into the both with him.

"Man, where'd the day go?" Naruto said as the two of them walked along one of the stone paths in the park as the sun was starting to set and the street lights were beginning to turn on.

"I know what you mean. It feels like it had gone by so quickly" Asia agreed as she looked up at him happily.

"You know what? Today was so fun I might have to skip school tomorrow as well so we can spend even more time together!" Naruto cheerfully said, wanting to see even more of Asia's smile.

"That's not possible" a voice that sent a shiver down Naruto spine reached out to the pair.

With wide eyes Naruto spun on the spot being met with a flash of Yuuma's smiling face before reality crashed down around him once more. "What do you want?!" Naruto growled out at the fallen angel as Raynare stood atop one of the many street lights with the fallen angel that had tried to run him through with a spear the night before in the air next to her.

"You really lost so easily to this guy, Mittelt?" Raynare asked her underling as she glanced at the girl next to her, disregarding Naruto's question.

"Ahh! He's, stronger than he looks" Mittelt defended herself before sending a quick glare at Naruto.

"I find that hard to believe. He was such a push over the last time I saw him, and he's a devil now. How disgusting" the black haired fallen angel said to her underling as she gave Naruto a look befitting her insult of him.

"Shut up already!" Naruto yelled at the girl as he put his hands together to form a group of clones that rushed the fallen angel while Asia clung to his arm.

"Mistress Raynare!" Mittelt called out as one of the clones aimed to punch the girl down inro the stone path below. Only to see her concern to be for not as the blond's fist firmly landed into the street light, shattering the glass and bending the metal.

"Where was this Naruto when we were dating?" Raynare asked with a smirk as she now stood a short distance from the original Naruto and Asia.

"Trust me, you would've seen this Naruto a lot sooner had I know you were a heartless bitch from the start" Naruto told her as he sent her a death glare, moving Asia further behind him while doing so.

"Try dodging this!" one of the clones yelled out as as they rushed her from behind this time.

"What the hell is with you ignoring me!?" Mittelt yelled as she slashed through the group of clones before they reached their target.

'Damn it!' Naruto cursed as Mittelt softly landed next to Raynare, an annoyed glare directed at him.

"Come Asia. Let's go back, don't waste my time" Raynare flatly told the blond girl.

"No, I don't want to, help you all kill people, and me also" Asia told the fallen angel as she held onto Naruto even tighter as she was trembling with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"To us, your existence is a must. You do understand, right?" Raynare told Asia.

"She doesn't want to go with you!" Naruto shot back.

"Oh, so you decided to become a couple with this girl now, Naruto?" Raynare said to the blond teen as she flipped some strands of hair out of her face. "I remember our date that day. You know I was quite happy that day?" Raynare said in the voice she used when pretending to be Naruto's girlfriend.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Naruto yelled out as he quickly closed the distance between them with a clone by his side and a newly formed rasengan in hand, ready to slam it into her face.

'Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what Yuuma. That, I promise you' the memory of saying that after dealing with a group of street thugs to protect her halting his movements just before the attack would've landed.

As the clone dispersed and the ball of chakra began to faded away Raynare's widened eyes narrowed. "You were better of dead" Raynare coldly said before Naruto's eyes widened in pain as a spear of light was shoved through his stomach.

"Naruto!" Asia called out with tears in her eyes as she ran over to Naruto.

"Asia, don't come any closer. You have to, run away" Naruto told the girl through haggered breaths as blood dropped from his moth while he struggled to get back to his feet.

"I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't show me that sacred gear of yours, but I doubt it would've helped you anyway" Raynare snidely said as Asia began to heal Naruto's injury. 'We do need that sacred gear Twilight Healing after all' Raynare thought as she watched Naruto's wound being repaired. "Asia, return with me now or this devil will be destroyed" Raynare threatened as she began to form a new light spear.

"Go to hell. I'll never let you take-" Naruto was telling the black haired girl when Asia spoke up.

"I understand" Asia said as she finished her healing and walked towards Raynare.

"Good girl, now come to my side" Raynare told the girl.

"Asia! Stop! Don't go with her!" Naruto called out as he pushed himself up to his feet, only to falter and land back on his knees when the residual pain sent a shock wave through his body.

"Naruto, I really, had fun today" Asia said as she looked back at him with a smile. "To someone like me, you were willing to be my friend. Thank you very much" Asia told him as she stood next to Raynare.

"That's good. After today's ceremony, your pain and suffering will all completely disappear" Raynare said as she caressed the girls face.

"Asia! I will protect you, because you're my friend!" Naruto called out as he got up to his feet and went to grab her, only to be forced back by Mittelt's light spear nearly piercing through him.

"Naruto, this is goodbye" Asia told him with tears running down her face before Raynare vanished with a parting warning for him not to interfere.

"Asia!" Naruto called out as he looked on in disbelieve. 'Damn it! I could've protected you! You didn't have to go with her for me!' the blond mentally yelled.

"There wasn't even a reason for me to be here" Mittelt said with a sigh as she stood there, taking a glance at Naruto before turning around. 'Reynalle wont be happy if I take to long to get back' the blond fallen angel thought as she prepared to teleport out of there when she felt someone take hold of her wrist. "What do you think you're-" Mittelt was saying with a small blush, fully prepared to send this idiot flying when she saw his face.

"Where did she take her?" Naruto asked a look of determination hiding desperation in his eyes.

"You'll just get yourself killed" Mittelt told him as she yanked her arm out of his hold. "Just forget about her" the fallen angel got out before she was turned round to face him full on.

"I can't forget about her! I will never abandon a friend like that, you hear me!?" Naruto yelled as she held onto the girls shoulders, surprising her.

"Fine!" Mittelt said as she turned her head to the side, a blush on her cheeks. "If you're that suicidal then I'll tell you. On one condition though!" Mittelt told him and waited a few second before glancing at him again to see him waiting for what her condition was. "Why did you call me cute last night?" the girl asked with a small glare directed at the blond.

"Wh-Wha?" Naruto asked, not believing that she'd ask something like that right now. "This isn't the time for this! Asia's in danger!" Naruto shouted in annoyance with the girl he was holding onto.

"Not my problem! Now answer the damn question!" Mittelt shot back her face still red, but whether it was from embarrassment or anger was up in the air for the time being.

"Fine! I called you cute because you're cute damn it! Now tell me where Asia is!" Naruto told her, getting pissed off.

"C-Cu-Cute!? The hell are you calling me cute for!? Just because I am doesn't mean you get to call me that!" Mittelt yelled at him, her face even redder now as Naruto began to wonder if he could get any information out of her at all.


End file.
